What I Saw: Meeting The Demigods
by Percabeth-forever-2002
Summary: this is the meeting the demigods story and it all of our favorite ships like Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Tratie, and more. My first story love criticism hate flames. READ AND REVEIW!
1. big brother-ish

**Cody Matthews**

Hey! I'm Cody Matthews as you see above. I'm the jock but I actually help people when they're bullied. I have brown hair and green eyes. My only true friends are Kate Hoomer, John Minkle, and Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth is beautiful, really. But I only see here as a little sister considering she was the first person I met when I came to Riordon Prep in 8th grade. I really like Kate though. But I'm too afraid to ask her out.

Anyway, we were walking to our last class, Greek. Annabeth was fluent and most likely better than the teacher. She had been walking when Josh, the player, came

"Hey, Annababe you, me, and a movie tonight." he said

What the hell is 'Annababe'?  
>Annabeth put on the most sickly sweet smile while he smirked. "OMG I would absolutely hate to do that with someone other than my boyfriend!" she said with an excided voice then frowned, "who is actually nice you asshole" she deadpanned.<p>

With another smirk he said "Well what he look like?" Her eyes glazed over. And by the look on the others' faces, we were all wondering who this boyfriend character was.

"Sea green eyes, raven black hair, tan, toned body, around 6'3" she answered

"Where does he live?"

"New York"

"Yeah well when can we meet the imaginary boyfriend of yours?"

"Today. He's picking me up after school"

"M'kay, sure," he said with sarcasm, "pick you up at 8"

I could tell he was hella pissed right now. Like if she wanted to break him in half, and I have no doubt she can't. And I also know when she is lying. And she isn't.

When she walked up to him, we all backed up. Then she grabbed his hand while he was grinning like a mad man. Then She Leaned in And Whispered "Then fine out on your own" then judo flipped him with ease while the rest of use laughed more than we were supposed to.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was really jumpy on the way outside. She was non-stop smiling and she was skipping. Fuckin' SKIPPING.<p>

After around 10 minutes of waiting, I saw a sea green Spider Maserati, a black Lamborghini, and a sky blue Ferrari pull into the the Lamborghini, two teens stepped out. The first one looked about 14. WHO THE HELL LET A 14 YEAR OLD DRIVE?! People these days. He wore black. Like all black. His skin was olive tone and he liked kind of Italian.

The second one was around 16. Now why didn't she drive? How am I supposed to know? She wore a black 'death to Barbie' t-shirt and black leggings. She also had a silver circlet and I'm guessing a charm bracelet so she looks more Goth than emo like the other one.

Next was the Ferrari. A girl around Annabeth's height came from the passenger side. She looked kind of Cherokee with eyes that won't stop changing long enough for me to tell what color they were, and long choppy hair and feathers in it.

The guy had blue eyes like the Goth girl and blond hair. I'm guessing they're related. He might have been a little taller than John so about 6'0. And I'm also guessing that he's with the Cherokee girl.

In the last car no one came out and I instantly knew something was wrong by the way Annabeth was frowning. Just at that moment a grey BMW came in driving about 10 mph. came in the lot.

A girl with Carmel colored hair came out. She was the one driving. And she looked 13. SEROSLY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH OUR SOCIOTY THESE DAYS? Anyway she was African American and had gold eyes.

The guy looked like a Chinese Canadian baby sumo wrestler man. He had a buzz cut and a good build. I feel really awkward describing them in my head right now. Like have no idea.

In conclusion, they have similarities to models.

When someone stepped out of the Maserati, I practically heard all the girls swoon. The guy was exactly how Annabeth described him as.

To be honest, I was a little creeped out when I saw them walking towards us. And I'm guessing the others were too, other than Annabeth who was smiling. Annabeth hugged them when they came over here.

"Guys, this is Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and my boyfriend Percy Jackson." She introduced

Of course I went into over protective brother mode and started firing questions.

"Where do you live?"

"New York"

"Age"

"17"

"Do you have a criminal record?"

"Yes"

"What for"

"Running away across the country"

"Okay. I deem you worthy of my sweet innocent Annabae"

"Good"

"Good"

"You will not be 'good' if you don't stop calling me that," Annabeth cut in

"Gasp. I take back the sweet and innocent part"

"Well come on guys let's get to camp" Hazel said

"Okay, Byeeeeeeeee"

When I turned to leave I swear I heard misolanious languages. Greek, Latin, and Italian.

* * *

><p>I saw them 10 years later when I invited them to mine and Kate's wedding.<p> 


	2. meeeand my sister

**Tiaira Monnay**

As you can see, my name is up there so I don't have to tell you that. I am African American, with long waist length light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. One thing, I am tall for my age because I'm seriously 5'5 and only in 7th grade.

Any who I was walking home when I was being stalked. I really wanted to yell "SOMEONE HELP I HAVE A STLKER AHHHH!" So I did. Lucky for me, there was a couple around. Unlucky for me, my stalker started attacking them.

A few things, 1) my stalker had one eye 2) my rescuers had swords and 3) one of them was on fire. I, of course started hyperventilating. Because who wouldn't.

"OH MY GOD-"

"Gods," the said simultaneously

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME! "

"Wanna go somewhere else more awesome?"

"Sure, let's go tell Mother Darlin' first before she freaks out."

We walked another ten minutes and I learned their names were Leo Valdez and Calypso. Leo, like me, had serious ADHD. He taught me how to say simple things in mores code. And Calypso braided my hair and told me many things about plants.

Mom said it was okay to go to the place called 'Camp Half-Blood' and my sister Praise has to come as well. She has the same length hair, but it's black. I was a little taller than her despite her being 11 months older. She is in 8th grade and we both play sports. I play basketball and I cheer while Praise only plays basketball.

At CHB there was everything I could ever want. So we learned that the Greek Gods were real and now we are planning pranks with the main people we were told not to talk to. Travis and Conner Stoll.

We set camp on the beach to stalk our target. The first people we met here. Leo and Calypso. We set blueberry pie above and around them wired to blow in 3. 2. 1

"Ω θεοί μου. im πρόκειται να σκοτώσει όποιον το έκανε αυτό ποτέ τόσο αργά από την αντιγραφή των φωνητικών χορδών τους και να παρακολουθήσουν τους να αιμορραγούν και πεθαίνουν στον πόνο" (oh my gods. I'm going to kill whoever did this ever so slowly by ripping their vocal cords and watch them bleed and die in pain)

"Wow Calypso. I never knew you can be so violent, especially to two little kids" me and my sister said

"Oh. I won't do anything to you, but I will harm the people who helped you."

"Stolls." Leo sing-songed" I've got a flaming hammer in your future"

As the couple chased them, Praise and I were rolling on the ground laughing. Two minutes later people started staring and again, I. Didn't. Care.

**So my second one shot. I got a request for Caleo or Leyna so I chose my second favorite ship. Follow me on Instagram twerk_team_ calypso and I forgot my twitter so I'll tell you that next time. I am still taking request for any ship and as soon as I find my phone, I will do those ideas that I have on there. I will try at least once a week to update. I can't update next week because my mom is going out of town for work and I'm staying with a friend.**

**Instagram: Twerk_team_Calypso and my personal **

**Twitter: I forgot…**

**Facebook: Tiaira Monnay**

**Review if you like the story  
>Review if you hated it<br>Review if you think I am awesome  
>Review to just reveiw<br>**


	3. some song and video games

**So I love the reviews I get and I understand that there are some issues and I appreciate that you guys point that out. If you want to be a part of the story comment below and give me a description of yourself. Anyway on with the story.**

**Mattie**

Hey guys. If you know how to read then you know my name already. If not then how are you reading this? Exactly. Anyway I was hanging out with one of my best friends/ long time crush. Jason Grace. I absolutely adore him. He has electric blue eyes, blond hair, and a natural tan.

We were at our school Anderson High, eating lunch with our other friends, Bryan, Camden, and Luis. Of course we were talking about the most obvious thing ever.

Video Games.

"Favorite racing game?"

"Mario Kart 7"

Favorite killing game?"

"Super Mario Bros."

"How is that a killing game?"

"You have to kill the evil little mushroom thingys and super turtles that can walk on their hind legs including the other evil creatures like the caterpillars." I answered in a duh tone

"Bitch please" Jason started, "that isn't even a real game. How about freakin' Disney's painting game because you have to destroy the villans by painting then in battle."

At that, we all started laughing and talked about more important thing like social media , food, movies, food, food, and did I mention food. Huh I guess I did. Oh well more food to talk about in the long run am I right or am I absolutely correct?

"Oh guys I want you to meet some of my friends after school today from the camp I was telling you about." Jason said. We all knew what camp he was talking about so I was thrilled to meet some of his other friends and to make more.

**-Once upon a time, I was too lazy to describe how their classes were so I invented this line break to show my laziness-**

After school, everyone heard about Jason's camp friends coming and was herding around like lost puppies with no life._ Cruella, Cruella De'vil look out for Cruella De'vil. Trust in me. Trust in me. Close your eyes. Trust in meee…_I have a weird obsession with Disney songs so don't mind my thoughts.

"Bitch you want a burger eat a burger. Bitch you want a French fry eat a French fry Bitch you want a burger eat a burger bitch you want a French fry eat a French fry. Kesha Red I said Kesha Red I eat a burger and a French fry yep today." I sang quietly. Fortunately the only person who heard me was Jason. Unfortunately he started singing along.

"This bitch acting brand new like she don't want no mutherfuckin burger or no French fry bitch you new. Look imma make you eat on today like ayyyyeeee just take a little bite. Acting like you digs look acting like you dig with gemme all of these hoe you a skinny bitch. Aye. Is you mad or not you ain't eating right and bitch you bald. So get it together we in this together we eat this together." We sang in unison then the rest of our friends joined in.

" Bitch you is my bitch you know you my bitch I go out with my bitch that's to the club my bitch I knock niggas out with my bitch buy tampons with my bitch now I'm tryna eat a burger and a French fry with my bitch the fuck bitch you want a burger eat a burger bitch you want a French fry eat a French fry if you want a burger eat a burger-" and we had to be cut of my screeching tires and screaming going on inside a van with a strawberry company on it

About 10 people stepped out. Two couples, three look alike, one kind of looks like Jason, one looks like an over hyper elf, one had red frizzy hair, one was holing a teddy bear for reasons unknown and the last one was Cherokee. **(The seven minus Jason, Nico, Thalia, Rachel, Octavian)**

The one holing the blonde's (Annabeth) hand was twitching like he was electrocuted while the other two (Thalia and Nico) was soaking wet. All of the yelling at each other.

"SHUT UP ALREADY" the one with golden eyes yelled (Hazel)"please" she said quietly after.

We, of course, walked over to the screaming people. Who apparently knew Jason. Who I still liked and was not thrilled when the Cherokee girl had kissed him. At all. I felt like I was doing inside. Then two seconds later I was going home to kill the evil mushroom thingys completely over Jason Grace and I was very happy for him to be honest.

**And scene. Now like I said review if you want to be in my story and review for no complete reason at all. **

**Instagram-  
>Instagram- Twerk_team_Calypso<br>facebook-tiaira Monnay  
>twitter- still unknown because I'm too lazy to try and remember<strong>


	4. stollsssss

**Thank you musicforife(guest) for being the first person to submit a character and I'm sooo sorry for the very very late update I've had a lot and with cheer and school I've been busy. Hope you like this wish me luck...**

**Luna-Isis Stoll**

Hey random people in my head I imagine that is reading my thoughes, I'm Luna-Isis Stoll and if you are not in my head then you know what I look like. If you are in my head like I think you are, then you need to know the basics. You know my name so skipping that. I have brown hair and blue eyes, mischievous smile, like furry animals, and I'm 14.

The hard part s yet to come... Okay here it is. I'm related to Travis and Connor Stoll. They are demigods,sons on Hermes. They are the reason school is fun. No they don't go here even though I begged, but they thought me everything I know.

You see at this very moment I am sitting in the principals office because of a small prank that I may have caused...or I may have pranked her... And to both answers, its a yes.

Now my cusins are coming to get me since they got the phone call instead of my parents. And because they are picking me up I'm get to meet Travis' girlfriend, Katie Gardner.

When they came I saw some people that was here the last time I saw my cousins. There was percy, Annabeth, Rachel, and Thalia. When Travis came over, was holding someone's hand.

I have to admit, she was really pretty. She had brown hair and green eyes. Now people in my head, its about to get really girly in here... Okay I warned you. She had light make up on. Only green eye liner and natural looking eye shadow with silver coated over it. Her dress was a natural color, browns, greens, yellows, ya know the nature look.

"And you are?" I said once they came over to me

"You cousin and his handsome looks" Travis, trying but failing, said trying to sound cool.

"No I only have ugly cousins other than Connor." I retorted.

"Told ya she'd like me better," Connor said coming up to us.

"Well, this here is Katie Gardner, my girlfriend," Travis butt in

"Oh I know by your constant yapping about her. She is way more pretty than you described her" I told him causing him to blush.

Linnne break...not really...to the car...its a line break just to let ya know...yeah

On my way home, Cool Kids came on and Katie started singing a weird version I guess she made up.

" I hope that I won't be like the cool kids.

Cause all the cool kids they try to fit in

By popularity

Because they're so weird

They're so weird"

(I made that up so please don't copy it and if you see something similar to it please tell me so I know you all support me and love this story thanks)

"Cool song. Can you teach me ?" I asked because I'm trying to act a little nice before I show her 'me' me not 'first impression' me

"Sure how about later m'kay?"

"Sure"

**Okay I'****_m going to start a new story about reading the books and I need you to choose from the last three books in the first PJO or MoA_**

**_ Intagram-twerk_team_calypso and _**

**_Facebook-tiaira monnay _**

**_Twitter-i still don't know... I'll tell you on my next post _**

**_Review if you liked_**

**_Review is you hated_**

**_Review for concerns_**

**_Review for fun_**

**_Review to be In the story _**

**_Review for my happiness _**

**_Review._**

**_Did you like my poem._**

**_Review if ya did._**


	5. Whats a ship without solangelo

_Hallo guys happy whatever day this is. I wrote this on thanksgiving just never finished it and yeah. Well have fun today special update , hmm_...\(– –)

Will

I hurried to the grocery store and tried to find the perfect one. It has to be very big and just the right fit.

I don't know what you're thinking right now but I'm talking about a turkey. Ya know...I kinda forgot to buy the turkey and thanksgiving is in 6 hours...yeah.

I was knocked out of my train of thought by the voice of what I thought was an angel.

"Excuse me sir do you need any help?" he said.

I turned around to see my long friend Nico Di'angelo. He was cute, and I hope he feels the same about me. His dark hair was in a somewhat bed hair look and his eyes were a sexy obsidian color, (a/n:I feel so weird writing this) and his skin had an olive glow that fits perfectly with his emo/goth look.

"Oh hey Will" he said when he noticed me," anyway why are you here?"

I looked shocked to see him at first. I mean who knew that he worked here, and at the same time he made the uniform look as dark and black as it could.

"Umm...hey Nico" I smiled at him and he blushed _he looks so adorable when he blushes_.

"Well...um.."he stuttered cutesy like. To put him out of his misery I spoke.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time?"at first he looked startled, then blushed some more.

"Umm...I would...uh...yeah sure"

I flashed him a smile. "Great" I walked out the door doing a victory dance in my head. _Amazing. Just perfect._

_This is just the same things Umm read my other story_

_Follow_

_Fav_

_Comment_

_Share_

_ and twerk_team_calypso_

_Twitter:pjo_forever_23 and tiaira monnay_

_Wattpad:tiaira monnay_


End file.
